


На дороге к новой жизни

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Bromance, Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Psychology, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: Окончательно разочаровавшись в своей неудавшейся жизни, Алекс едет из Лондона в Америку, чтобы развеяться и понять, чего он на самом деле хочет. По дороге он встречает Эвана, молодого музыканта, тоже путешествующего по стране. Для обоих с того момента начнется новая жизнь...
Kudos: 3





	1. В дорогу

**Author's Note:**

> Мне хотелось не просто использовать идею самого Алекса, что хотел бы, чтобы с ним и Эваном сняли фильм в жанре роад-муви об их приключениях на Матери дорог, и написать на эту тему легкий фанфик-типа сценарий для этого фильма. А показать в этих героях их самих такими, какие, как они, мне кажется, и есть. Но и не выйти при этом за рамки допустимого. Надеюсь, у меня получилось.

— Сынок, одумайся!.. — мать положила руку ему на плечо, и Алекс едва удержался, чтобы не скинуть ее. Чертовы нервы!

— Мам, я все уже решил, — мягко отстранившись от руки, Алекс поднял на мать взгляд: в ее глазах стояли слезы, и он сам тут же чуть не расплакался, увидев их. Обидел. Расстроил. Хоть и старался этого избежать. Да что же он за дерьмо-то такое?!

— Алекс, — сев рядом на диван, мать приобняла его за плечи, погладила по голове, поцеловала в макушку, — я понимаю, ты расстроен. Эта история с… — она осеклась, видимо, про себя проговорила ненавистное теперь Алексу имя его бывшей невесты, что бросила его в одночасье без особой на то причины, — ну ты понимаешь… Да и еще этот отказ на кастинге, и то, что тебе не продлили контракт в театре из-за срыва. Это все ужасно, да. Но то, что ты думаешь сделать, это…

— Мам! — разговор шел по кругу уже третий раз: мать пыталась его образумить, а он не хотел, не желал в кои-то веки образумливаться. Он хотел совершить безумство! Чтобы просто ощутить себя живым, а не… Не пустым, как сейчас. Не почти что погибшим вовсе, когда его привычный, уютный, давно обжитой мир пошатнулся так сильно и теперь балансировал на грани пропасти, рискуя рухнуть в небытие вместе с ним самим. Алекс всегда был склонен к депрессиям, вогнать его туда могла любая мелочь, а происходящее с ним сейчас было совсем не мелочами. — Сменить обстановку мне посоветовал мой психолог. Развеяться, набраться впечатлений. Это не просто блажь, это совет врача. Ты же помнишь, что было…

— Твой психолог… — мать недоговорила, но слов не нужно было, все сказали за нее поджатые неодобрительно губы, что она не очень-то доверяет специалисту, которого выбрал сам Алекс, не посоветовавшись с ней. — Ты только что отказывался выйти из дома даже за хлебом, а сейчас хочешь... Хорошо, сменить обстановку, уехать из Лондона, набраться впечатлений, завести новые знакомства — наверное, это действительно, что тебе нужно сейчас. Чтобы избежать таблеток. Но почему Америка?! Это же другой край света. Почему не Шотландия, Ирландия. Европа, наконец?! Зачем ехать так далеко? А если ты там заболеешь? Если…

Алекс погладил ее по руке успокаивающе, хотя прекрасно понимал, что у нее был действительно весомый повод для нервов: Америка и правда была слишком далеко. И если там ему станет плохо, еще хуже, чем сейчас, получить помощь будет куда как сложнее. И близких там не будет вовсе, чтобы поддержать или помочь ему справиться с болезнью. И это опасно. Правда, опасно. Но…

— Мам, все будет хорошо. Я не заболею, наоборот. Я развеюсь, успокоюсь. Подумаю, чего я на самом деле хочу. И так ли важно то, что… — он облизал губы, впустил пальцы в растрепанные кудри, потянул себя за отросшую неопрятную челку.

— Ладно, сынок. Я надеюсь, что все и правда будет хорошо. Больше ничего мне не остается…

Алекс молча поцеловал материну руку и замер, прижавшись к ней щекой. Он тоже на это надеялся.

***

**15 июня 20... года**

Завел дневник. Никогда об этом даже не думал, но Патрик сказал, это поможет мне справиться с проблемой, так что попробую. Может, правда. Хотелось бы, страшно даже думать опять о таблетках. В прошлый раз это было ужасно, словно в моем теле сидел не я, а кто-то другой. Но такой же потерянный и жалкий.

Завтра вылет в Чикаго. Почему именно туда? Случайный клик на сайте Хитроу. Окажется ли он правильным выбором? Что ж, скоро узнаю. Но это будет всяко лучше, чем... Чем быть там, где все напоминает о…

Надо проверить, не забыл ли я чего. Хотя что мне нужно? Пара рубашек и футболок, запасные штаны, белье, паспорт да зубная щетка. Ну и дневник. Да, еще таблетки, возьму их на всякий случай. Хотя очень бы не хотелось, чтобы он наступил, этот случай.

Так! Просто не думать об этом, и тогда ничего не произойдет плохого. Вот! И достаточно. К черту таблетки! Пусть летят в унитаз, вот прямо сейчас пойду и выброшу их!

**17 июня 20... года**

В Чикаго оказалось ужасно жарко, душно и как-то тесно. Нет, Лондон тоже не отличается чистотой и просторами, не спорю. Но тут как-то еще хуже. Все словно давит на меня, прижимает к земле, не дает даже взглянуть на небо. Да и, если честно, на это небо не очень-то и хочется смотреть: низкое, темное, словно состоящее из смога и нервов. Долго я тут не протяну.

А надо ли тянуть? Может, податься куда-то еще? В Нью-Йорк, благо что деньги позволяют. Или… Вашингтон? Нет, в Нью-Йорке, наверное, еще хуже, чем тут. А что делать в Вашингтоне? Разве что Белый дом посмотреть, но я далек от политики и ее символов. Тем более, другой страны. Сан-Франциско? Нет, не думаю, что потяну сейчас шум и веселье этого города. Мне нужна тишина. И возможность подумать. Подумать...

Машина! Нет ничего лучше, чем думать за рулем, когда едешь куда-то без цели. Решено! Возьму машину напрокат и… И поеду по шестьдесят шестому. Легендарная трасса, почему бы и нет.

**18 июня 20… года**

Арендовал старенький, но весьма бодрый «мустанг». Сказали, что он легко доедет до конца шоссе. Это радует, но… Я еще не решил, поеду ли до конца или вернусь уже на следующий день. Не буду ничего загадывать или предполагать, потому что как только я начинаю это делать, все сразу же и рушится. А я этого очень не хочу. Особенно сейчас. Хотя как может рухнуть то, чего нет? Философский вопрос...

Сегодня уже поздно, так что в путь отправлюсь завтра. А сейчас пока поизучаю буклеты про шоссе, что щедро валялись на заднем сиденье машины. Это к слову, как убирают эти авто после прежних арендаторов. Надо купить спиртовые салфетки и все самому протереть хорошенько...

**19 июня 20… года**

Прочитал буклеты, изучил пару сайтов, отметил все места, где хочу побывать. А поеду все равно, как получится. Никаких четких планов! Просто отпуск. Я на каникулах. И никому ничего не должен. Верно же? Даже себе. Тем более, себе!

Если честно, я просто не знаю, какая у моей поездки цель. Отвлечься? Узнать новое? Не знаю. Ни в чем не уверен. Страшно...

**21 июня 20… года**

Каникулы. Я на каникулах. Не тороплюсь никуда, качу себе, куда глаза глядят. Вернее, по указателям шоссе, конечно, главное — не упустить эти коричневые знаки, карта тут не особый помощник, постоянно что-то оказывается перекрыто, то объезд, то ремонт.

Останавливаюсь там, куда упал взгляд. Посетил Зал славы шоссе, насмотрелся на историю с лихвой. Классное место! Желтый автобус хиппи запал в самое сердце, я бы хотел покататься на таком с компанией друзей. Чтобы петь под гитару, жарить зефир на костре, рисовать на лицах что-то дурацкое…

Жаль только, у меня их теперь нет, друзей, Л. ушла и забрала с собой даже лучшего друга. Мы ведь были с начальной школы вместе, а он меня предал. Предал! Как все и всегда предают!

Так, не думать об этом! Лучше о другом. О музыке, что играла в музее. Настоящей. Она так запала в душу... Купить бы записи, радио почти не ловит, наверное, антенна слабая, только в машине лишь кассетник. А кассеты вообще еще можно купить, интересно?.. Надо поискать!

**22 июня 20… года**

Заехал на ферму Франка по совету парня, у которого на развале купил с десяток старых кассет. Удивительно, они еще проигрываются и даже без особого скрежета, хотя выглядят так, словно их прожевал и выплюнул огромный пес. Теперь качу под Престли и Синатру. А «People Are Strange» теперь вовсе мой гимн, пою его без остановки.

На ферме накупил кленового сиропа. Не удержался, одну бутылку прикончил сразу же вместе с магазинными блинами. Давно не ел с таким аппетитом, кажется, мне становится лучше. Теперь спать, хотя какой сон после такого ужина? Все слиплось к чертям. Надо, наверное, заварить еще чаю…

**24 июня 20… года**

Наткнулся каким-то образом на старый железный мост. Чейн-оф-Рокс называется, даже специально снял название на мобильный, чтобы не забыть поискать о нем информацию позже . Монументальное сооружение. Мост оказался не проезжим, потому, чтобы двинуться дальше, пришлось делать крюк. Прогулялся по нему пешком, посмотрел на реку. Шумная, грязная.

Вода…

Вода затягивает. Опять. Приманивает. Зовет к себе. Чтобы в нее — и все проблемы разом. Это ужасно. Я боюсь. Я думал… Думал, что мне стало легче за эту пару недель, что я немного отошел уже, но нет. Не отошел. Нахлынуло опять. Сбежать с этого моста удалось только потому, что на нем было до черта народу. А что будет в следующий раз, если?.. Надо избегать мостов. И водоемов.

И принять лекарство. Одну таблеточку. Больше не буду, чтобы не привыкать опять. Одну. Просто чтобы уснуть сегодня…

**30 июня 20… года**

Добрался до Миссури. Новый штат, а все то же самое: разбитая местами пустынная дорога, редкие дешевые мотельчики, заправки черт-те где… Еда какая-то резиновая. Хотя и не дешевая.

Не зря ли я затеял эту поездку? Пока она не доставляет того удовольствия, на какое я рассчитывал. Хотя я сам не знаю, на что я рассчитывал… Уговариваю себя, что дальше будет лучше, хотя в этом не уверен совсем. В моей жизни вообще не было такого, чтобы что-то было лучше прежнего, только хуже всегда. Зачем вообще жить такую жизнь, где одно дерьмо? Зачем? Если ничего не радует.

Еще и погода… Кажется, скоро пойдет дождь, вон как хмурится, тучи прямо черные. Лишь бы ненадолго, не хочу торчать в этой дыре, по какой-то причине именуемой лучшим мотелем на ближайшие мили, у них тут тараканы. Хотя не все ли равно, даже если это будут пауки и змеи?..


	2. Знакомство

Дождь, нет, ливень, обрушился на этот забытый кусок мира с библейской мощью в одну секунду, Алекс едва успел притормозить, чтобы мустанг не занесло на мгновенно затопленном водой шоссе, выматерился. Надо было все же оставаться в мотеле… Хотя что теперь об этом рассуждать, надо думать о том, как добраться до следующего места остановки. И желательно без происшествий, машин не было ни попутных, ни встречных, и если он попадет в аварию, то…

Стиснув зубы, Алекс старался ехать максимально осторожно, вглядываясь пристально в серую стену дождя перед капотом. Мысли его помимо дороги вертелись еще и вокруг дурацких решений, которые он постоянно принимал, и вокруг неминуемой смерти на этом чертовом шоссе, и потому яркому пятну на обочине дороги, что он уловил периферийным зрением, он поначалу не придал никакого значения. Мелькнуло — и все. Но через несколько минут, когда он еще больше сбавил скорость перед очередным резким поворотом, до него начало доходить, что он, похоже, проехал мимо человека. Мимо одинокого совершенно мокрого человека. Что вроде как голосовал.

Нога нажала на тормоз сама, «мустанг» покорно замер, Алекс пробарабанил незатейливый, не пойми откуда взявшийся в голове ритм пальцами по рулю. Ему не нужны были попутчики. Ни сейчас, ни в принципе. Он хотел быть один. Он приехал сюда, чтобы наконец побыть одному, подумать. Хоть и выходило у него этого неважно. И к тому же это было небезопасно — подбирать кого-то на этой трассе, в этой глуши. Да еще в такую погоду. Но… Вот именно, в такую погоду — и оставить человека мокнуть? Это было бы не просто подло, а преступно.

Алекс покусал губу, потянул себя за челку. Нажал на газ и решительно крутанул руль, чтобы развернуться. Он не был уверен, что действительно кто-то там голосовал, а увиденное не было плодом его усталого и не совсем здорового подсознания, потому ехал максимально медленно, чтобы не пропустить либо человека, либо что-то, что он принял за него. Но нет, он не ошибся: человек там был. Но уже не стоял, а сидел на обочине, опустив голову на руки и не глядя на дорогу.

Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Алекс, в очередной раз развернувший на середине шоссе «мустанг», остановился рядом. Цветное, что и нарушило серо-черный мир, оказалось насквозь мокрой гавайской рубашкой на молодом и весьма симпатичном парне, насколько Алекс смог понять, когда незнакомец поднял-таки на него взгляд.

— Эй! — стекло не опускалось, заклинило механизм, пришлось придвинуться ближе к пассажирскому сиденью и, перегнувшись через рычаг переключения передач, открыть дверь. Вода сразу потоком хлынула в салон, а ветер выморозил нутро за секунды. — Залезай быстро!

Парень смотрел как-то неуверенно и недоверчиво, словно тоже думал, что ему это чудится, эта машина. Рядом с ним Алекс заметил сумку и чехол, похоже, с гитарой. Ясно, хиппи, что постоянно валандаются тут, на этой трассе, словно пришельцы из прошлого, когда она была центром веселого мира музыки, кино и жизни вообще. Главное, чтобы он не был накуренный, с одним таким Алекс повстречался пару дней назад в баре и еле отбился от его идиотских разговоров о боге и всепрощении, розовом небе и прочей наркоманской дребедени. У него и своими бреднями была хорошо голова забита, не хватало только чужих.

— Я не.. — у парня оказался мелодичный, хоть и хриплый голос. Зубами он уже выбивал чечетку, потому недоговорил фразы, неуверенно пожал плечами. Алекс рыкнул, шире открывая дверь:

— Давай быстро, льет же! Вещи кидай на заднее, багажник клинит…

Парень медленно поднялся, похоже, замерз вконец, неуверенно потоптался на месте. Потом все же открыл заднюю дверь, кинул сумку на пол, чехол устроил на сиденье, бережно погладив, словно девушку или питомца — Алекс увидел это через зеркало, в которое наблюдал за незнакомцем, — а потом и сам нырнул в авто. И робко устроился на краю пассажирского.

— Спасибо… — прошептал тихо, подул на пальцы. — Я только… тут вымочу все, не стоило…

Алекс подкрутил печку — она больше воняла, чем топила, и как и стеклоподъемник, и багажник работала через раз, но это все же было лучше, чем ничего, — кивнул на бардачок:

— Там салфетки, возьми. Хотя… Тебе вряд ли поможет…

С парня лило ручьем. На пол, на сиденье. Длинные русые волосы патлами свисали на лицо, плечи. Ему бы полотенце. И переодеться. Но у него, наверное, если и были сменные вещи в сумке, то тоже мокрые. Алекс решительно принялся расстегивать пуговицы на своей куртке:

— Раздевайся. И надень вот это. Иначе тебе воспаление обеспечено… — вообще-то, он был не из тех, кто отдаст последнее и все такое, тем более, незнакомцу. Но этот парень… Ему почему-то хотелось помочь. Потому что он был так несчастен или из-за того, что отвлек Алекса от упаднических мыслей?..

Он молча поднял полный благодарности взгляд, дрожащими, явно замерзшими пальцами принялся расстегивать свою гавайку. Алекс отдал ему нагретую телом джинсовку — сам остался в одной футболке — и нажал на педаль газа. Торчать тут дальше не хотелось.

— Спасибо, я… — через несколько минут парень, уже переодевшийся и вытерший волосы салфетками, оставшимися у Алекса после обеда в бургерной, вновь подал голос, — я уж думал, что никто не остановится. Приготовился там…

Он не закончил фразы, опустил взгляд. Алекс покосился на него: новый знакомый хоть все еще и сидел так, словно в любую секунду был готов покинуть авто — на самом краешке сиденья, выпрямив спину и придвинувшись к дверце, все же немного расслабился. Плечи опустились, руки уже не дрожали, и даже румянец появился какой-то на щеках. Пригрелся.

— Я тебя не сразу заметил. Подумал, что показалось. В такую погоду, да на этой дороге. Тебе повезло, что я там ехал.

— Да, очень, — парень улыбнулся. Тепло, открыто, в глазах загорелись искорки. Протянул руку. — Эван.

Алекс поймал холодную ладонь, машинально отметил, что рукопожатие у парня было уверенное, а пальцы — длинными и изящными, и прибавил газу:

— Алекс. И куда же ты едешь, Эван?

Вопрос был очень кстати: куда везти этого чудака, что, похоже, шел до места своего назначения, пока его не застал ливень, пешком. По пути ли им? Хотя…

— Никуда. Куда подвезут. Так что меня до любого городка. Ну или хотя бы вывезти из дождя. А дальше я как-нибудь. Вообще-то я еду в LA, но…

Алекс покусал губу, повел плечом, а потом улыбнулся:

— Похоже, нам по пути…

До городка, что оказался даже не отмечен на карте, добрались всего за полчаса. Дождь все не кончался, хотя лил уже не так активно. Алекс притормозил опять и медленно поехал по центральной улице, выискивая место, где можно было остановиться, ночевать в авто — уже темнело — не входило в его планы точно. Тем более, с незнакомцем.

Уже на выезде мелькнула зеленая вывеска. Ни одной машины на парковке — шанс, что мест будет полно. Алекс подъехал прямо к самому входу в мотель, кивнул Эвану:

— Идем, посмотрим, что нам тут могут предложить.

Эван замялся, принялся теребить полу куртки, избегая смотреть Алексу в глаза. Это напрягло: неужели у него какие-то проблемы? С местными или с законом? Или с документами? Напрасно он с ним связался, весь чувствовал же!

— Что-то не так?.. — Алекс уже думал, как будет объясняться, если… Но Эван опустил взгляд, покусал губу и еле слышно выдохнул:

— У меня нет денег...

Облегчение, словно с плеч сняли тяжелый груз. Алекс выдохнул, тряхнул челкой:

— Неважно, у меня есть. Идем. Это же не Хилтон, — он тронул Эвана за рукав и решительно распахнул дверцу авто, подхватив с заднего сиденья свою сумку.

***

**3 июля 20… года**

Не знаю, как так вышло, но теперь я путешествую не один. Несколько дней назад я подобрал на шоссе парня, он назвался Эваном, сказал, что тоже решил проехать по шестьдесят шестому. Вообще-то, его цель — LA, он хочет обосноваться там в итоге, но пока вот решил путешествовать.

Рассказал, что он из Канады, откуда-то из глубинки. Тоже немного актер, снимается в сериалах для местного ТВ, но не слишком часто и не на главных ролях. Ему нравится писать песни и исполнять их, он мечтает стать знаменитым и вот решил бросить всю свою скучную прежнюю жизнь и двинуть в Америку. Сначала проехать всю ее, понабраться материала для песен, а потом в LA попытать счастья где-нибудь в звукозаписывающих студиях. Целеустремленный он, я даже ему позавидовал. И рисковый: путешествует автостопом, зарабатывает на ночлег и еду песнями. И какой-то работой, что попадется. Надеюсь, что не сексом. Не то чтобы я боялся, что он ко мне полезет, просто…

Спросил, как он вдруг оказался под дождем на шоссе, высадили или что. Он рассказал какую-то невероятную историю, что собирался ехать на автобусе, но встретил какого-то паренька, который как раз и собирался зарабатывать одним известным способом на жизнь. Эван пожалел его и дал ему денег. Все деньги свои ему отдал, лишь бы тот не... И решил пойти пешком. Может, он и развел меня, но почему-то я ему верю.

В общем, теперь мы вместе. Я вроде как взял его под свою опеку, и мне это нравится — заботиться о ком-то. Деньги у меня все на карточке, брать с меня нечего. За себя постоять я смогу в случае чего… Завтра собираемся ехать в Оклахому, Эван хочет посмотреть какие-то тотемы, а я и не против.

**5 июля 20… года**

Я простудился. Боялся, что Эван заболеет после того ливня, уже приготовился волочь его в больницу, но он даже не чихнул ни разу. А я вот... Конечно, не надо было ехать с открытыми настежь окнами в такую жару и глотать столько воды со льдом, всегда знал, что горло — мое слабое место, но что уж теперь.

Валяюсь в постели, хорошо, мотель попался на пути нам вполне приличный. В стиле шестидесятых такой весь, очень уютный. Только жарко. Кондиционера нет, даже вентилятора нет. Хотя куда мне, я и так уже весь простужен. Может, окно чуть приоткрыть? Нет, там вообще ужасно, воздуха не грамма, один жар. Пусть лучше так...

Эвана нет. Он как курица-наседка, едва понял, что мне хреново, развел сразу такую активность: нашел мотель, устроил нас. За свои, что заработал песнями в баре. Уложил меня в кровать, взяв честное слово, что я никуда не буду вставать, и унесся на улицу за лекарствами и едой, как он сказал. Это приятно. Когда о тебе заботятся…

**8 июля 20… года**

Я совсем поправился, осталась лишь небольшая слабость, но это уже мелочи. Стараниями Эвана, спасибо ему. Он и лекарств купил, и кормил меня, как маленького, по часам и чуть ли не с ложечки. И ночью вставал, когда мне было жарко, менял компрессы, я едва ли мог оторваться от подушки, так было хреново.

Никто… Никто, кроме, пожалуй, матери в глубоком детстве, так не заботился обо мне еще. И это так приятно, и так трогательно, что я… Я даже расплакался как-то ночью, так проняло, эта забота. Не знаю, заметил ли Эван, но он ничего не сказал утром. Еще один плюсик ему, ненавижу, когда меня начинают жалеть и утешать прямо в лоб. А когда так, как он, незаметно, это так приятно…

А еще он мне спел. Я уже слышал его песни: мы останавливались как-то в одном мотеле, и он играл там вечером в баре, Эвана там великолепно приняли, кстати. И его, и его песни. Но в баре, где шум и куча народу — это одно. А когда играют для тебя одного, в тихом номере — это совсем другое… У Эвана потрясающий голос. И песни. Светлые, полные любви, как и он сам, я теперь уже понял, какой он на самом деле: добрый, отзывчивый. И очень талантливый. Жаль, я не продюсер, я бы хотел, чтобы он прославился, он действительно достоин…

**12 июля 20… года**

Не писал несколько дней, не до того было: мы потерялись. Чертова Оклахома, настоящий Бермудский треугольник. Куча дорог, а указателей — ноль. Еще и на карте как-то все это толком не прорисовано, и спросить не у кого было, пустота на много миль. Метались, метались, чтобы проехать все же по «своей» дороге. И выехать вообще хоть куда-нибудь.

Пришлось один раз даже ночевать в машине на обочине, хорошо, что тепло сейчас. И хорошо, что я с Эваном: один я бы точно впал в уныние по этому поводу, а он ничего, лишь посмеялся, что мы теперь с ним настоящие путники шестьдесят шестого. А потом рассказывал мне всю ночь о звездах. И пел. Про Кассиопею. Сказал, сочинил эту песню только что. Для меня. Странно, она же о любви, кажется…

**15 июля 20…года**

К черту его! К черту его с его приключениями, этого Эвана. Заставил меня попробовать телячьи яички. Причем не сказал, что это такое, пока я уже не проглотил! Господи! Теперь вообще ничего есть не буду! Из его рук и по его совету — точно. А ему смешно. Выставил меня идиотом — и ему смешно это! Ненавижу! Ненавижу выглядеть глупо! Особенно перед теми, кто…

**16 июля 20… года**

Он так мило извиняется. И смотрит, как невинный щеночек. Не мог его не простить за его выходку конечно же, он же не хотел зла, просто пошутил. Да, пошутил, только и всего.

Съездили в Тотем парк. И ничего в нем такого особенного, ну фигуры, ну сделаны искусно. Не знаю, не вызвали у меня они особых эмоций. А Эван застрял в парке надолго. Он бы и ночевать там остался, если бы я его не утащил. Ужинать. Аппетит наконец вернулся в полной мере. И это не может не радовать. После яичек-то… Да и вообще.

Эван, кстати, поинтересовался, что я все пишу, уж не книгу ли. Сначала я думал соврать, а потом решился признаться, что веду дневник. Он меня не обсмеял, удивительно. Обычно все считают, что дневники — занятие для девушек. Я ему даже зачитал пару моментов. Не о нем, конечно же, и не о личном. А о том, как ходил в один из музеев в Чикаго. Ему понравилось, сказал, что у меня хороший слог.

Я поделился с ним мыслью, что думал как-то написать сценарий. Что раз у меня некоторое проблемы с тем, как быть актером, может, я смогу стать сценаристом или режиссером. И ему понравилась эта идея. Он сказал, что из меня бы вышел отличный сценарист. Соврал, конечно, но эта ложь приятна. Когда в тебя просто верят.

**19 июля 20… года**

Въехали в Техас. Посмотрели на ранчо кадиллаков. Мрачное место. Не то чтобы я был фанатом «Американской мечты», но меня пробрало. А Эвану наоборот оно показалось жизнеутверждающим. Странный он все же, такие удивительные у него взгляды на все.


	3. Первый удар

**23 июля 20… года**

Черт! Черт-черт-черт! Выплескиваю ругательства на бумагу, хотя надо было бы в воздух. Но тогда Эван спросит, в чем дело, с чего я так взбудоражен, а я… Я наверное пока не могу ему объяснить. Я сам еще не понял, как это воспринимать вообще: нас приняли за пару!

Остановились в очередном мотеле, Эван договорился несколько дней поиграть у них в баре. И все было нормально в первый день. А на второй… Он играл свой обычный репертуар, третью песню начал. И тут кто-то как заорет: «ты гомик что ли?» Я замер, Эван — тоже, все затихли. Техас, мать его. С чего они так подумали? С того, что Эван пел о любви? Или из-за его яркой гавайской рубахи? Или… с того, что мне потом сказали?

Обстановка как-то моментально накалилась. Пришлось быстро уводить Эвана оттуда. Он же ромашка, он же не чует опасности, как я, считает, что все вокруг хорошие. И если он не сделал никому зла, то и ему тоже никто не… А эти пьяные морды явно не добра нам желали.

Уже когда садились в машину, нас догнал один мужик. Поманил меня к себе. Я подошел. Не знаю зачем. Надо было по-хорошему рвать когти, мало ли что могло прийти в голову пьяным идиотам. Но я подошел. Наверное, почувствовал, что он мне скажет что-то важное.

Сказал, мать его! Он сказал мне, чтобы мы были тут осторожнее. Что несмотря на демократию и все такое, Техас все еще гомофобный штат, и наши с Эваном взгляды друг на друга… Они не очень ко двору. Взгляды! Какие у нас с ним взгляды, я…

Черт! Не нашел, что и ответить на это. Никак я не смотрю на Эвана. Вернее, смотрю, но… Да, мне нравится, как он играет, нравится его слушать, наблюдать за ним. Но причем тут?.. А этот мужик. Он сказал, что я пускаю на Эвана слюни! И что он с меня не сводит глаз. Постоянно. Сказал — и ушел. А я остался в полном недоумении. Это же какой-то бред!

Вернулся к Эвану, ничего ему не сказал. Просто буркнул, что мы не пришлись ко двору, только и всего. Не знаю, поверил ли он мне. И не знаю, что теперь с ним делать. И с собой.

Я не гей! Эван — тоже, он рассказывал, что у него был роман. Неудачный, правда. Так что… Но раз чужак заметил что-то, значит… Или ничего это не значит? Как же понять?..

**25 июля 20… года**

К черту Техас, въехали в Аризону. Тут спокойнее, комфортнее, людей меньше. И плохих, и хороших. И это радует: я устал от них, а сейчас полегче стало. Даже расслабился опять. Но мысли все еще меня не отпускают. О сказанном. Присматриваюсь и к себе, и к Эвану. Но ничего такого не замечаю пока. Ни за ним, ни за собой. Такого, чтобы...

Да, он иногда смотрит на меня, когда поет, но всегда чувствуешь себя увереннее, если видишь знакомое лицо, верно же? И да, он улыбается мне, но что такого? И мы обнимаемся после его концертов. Но он же такой чувствительный, такой хрупкий, такой ранимый! Даже больше, чем я, хоть он и не показывает виду. Ему нужны эти объятия, эта поддержка, он же столько энергии отдает в зал. И да, мне хочется поддержать его. Но это же не значит, что я хочу его! Все друзья так делают: проявляют заботу, нежность. А мы… Да, наверное, за этот месяц вместе мы стали друзьями уже…

И все же… Все же надо притормозить. Нет, я не думаю о романе с ним. Да и он, я уверен — тоже. Но не хочется, чтобы опять тыкали пальцами, чтобы неправильно поняли. И...

Не хочется слишком привязываться. Я очень привязался к Эвану. Очень... Нельзя!

**29 июля 20… года**

Вроде бы все забылось, меня отпустило. Я укрепился в мысли, что слова этого «ковбоя» — просто пьяный бред, и что между мной и Эваном ничего такого нет, и все пошло по-старому: мы колесили по Аризоне, пели — Эван, конечно, пел — в барах. А вчера меня накрыло.

Ничего не предвещало. Я бы весел, расслаблен, мы устроили день отдыха, просто торчали в мотеле, смотрели телек. Эван что-то писал, наверное, новую мелодию. И внезапно… Внезапно все изменилось. Все те симптомы, о которых я уже забыл, вернулись: дикое сердцебиение, дрожь, холод. Я не видел ничего, лишь черноту. Не мог дышать, не мог кричать. Даже не в силах был позвать на помощь…

Я не знаю, как Эван понял, что мне плохо. Но он просто подлетел ко мне, взял на руки… Я пытался рваться, хоть сил не было даже шевелиться, я ненавижу, когда меня трогают в такие моменты, но Эван не дал мне уйти. Он качал меня на руках, шептал что-то успокаивающее. Целовал... В лоб, в висок, в макушку. Это было так приятно…

Приступ прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался. Я просто разревелся прямо у Эвана на груди. А потом незаметно отключился вовсе, когда сил не осталось и на слезы. Проснулся — было уже темно. Я лежал на постели, Эван сидел рядом на стуле, моя рука была в его…

Я не знаю, как ему удалось: никому раньше, даже матери, не удавалось вывести меня из приступа без лекарств. А ему — удалось. Мне стало легче. Я вновь заплакал…

Эван тоже проснулся, хотя я не знаю, спал он или просто дремал, не сказав ни слова просто дал мне опять выплакаться. Потом напоил сладким чаем. И уложил спать уже по-нормальному. Я так ему благодарен. Он — мой спаситель. Мой ангел...

**31 июля 20… года**

Вчера был мой день рождения. Не отмечали. Не сказал Эву про него, не хотел, чтобы он… Он бы устроил мне настоящий праздник, с тортом, шарами, свечками наверняка, это в его стиле — сделать все как положено. А я не хотел этого. Не знаю, почему. Не то чтобы я был против поздравлений, наверное, просто не хотел лишней шумихи по, в общем-то, не слишком значимому поводу. Хотя, может, и зря, мне кажется, это был бы замечательный праздник. Ладно…

Сегодня мы в Седоне, Эван услышал про какие-то энергетические вибрации в этой местности, загорелся проверить на себе их влияние. Ну а я, я и не против, следую за своим ангелом. Если ему хочется — то я не буду возражать. Правда, я лично ничего не чувствую, кроме твердой почвы под задом. Пока кое-кто пытается слиться с природой, сидя в позе лотоса, и ощутить что там надо ощущать, я просто пью пиво и наслаждаюсь солнцем. И силуэтом на фоне гор и заката. Эвану идет закат…

**01 августа 20… года**

Опять в пути. Решили отклониться от маршрута и посетить Большой каньон, а может быть еще и до Глена доберемся. Жара стоит страшная, мозг, кажется, скоро расплавится. На сей раз за рулем Эван, пусть рулит, куда ему нравится, а я немного передохну пока, поищу местечко, где нам остановиться…

**05 августа 20… года**

Зависли на Глене, прибились к группе туристов из Канады, встали в их лагерь. Эван сразу же нашел с ними общий язык. Не из-за того что они земляки, а потому что ребята тоже какие-то музыканты. Вот он теперь с ними все, что-то обсуждает, вечно что-то играет. Не то чтобы я ревную, но… как-то это царапает. Ведь он же мой спутник. И, вообще-то, это моя поездка. Машина-то моя! Приглашают вот сегодня сплавать на лодке куда-то, не знаю, хочу ли я. Может, обойдутся без меня?..

**06 августа 20… года**

Никуда не поплыл, конечно же. И вот что странно: Эван тоже. А ведь он хотел, я видел, как он загорелся. Почему остался? Я хотел у него спросить, но… Побоялся услышать ответ, наверное. Почему-то мне кажется, он был бы не таким, какой я бы хотел услышать.

Весь день провели на берегу озера, больше не боюсь воды, как прежде, те ощущения, что были на мосту в начале поездки, больше не возвращались. Я с удовольствием плаваю вместе с Эваном, потом мы валяемся прямо на голых скалах. Несколько дней — а я уже загорел так, как никогда раньше…

**07 августа 20… года**

Все же Эван уговорил меня сплавать по озеру на лодке. Без компании, лишь мы с ним вдвоем и местный проводник. Доплыли до самого Радужного моста. Впечатляет. Очень. Даже немного страшно было стоять рядом с ним.

Вообще, тут везде очень ярко чувствуется мощь природы. И еще сильнее ощущаешь себя мелкой песчинкой, что в любой момент может быть сдута кем-то более сильным. Сказал Эвану, думал, он посмеется, скажет, что это глупо. Но он не стал. А начал писать новую песню. Удивительный парень. Не устаю им поражаться. И восхищаться!

**10 августа 20... года**

Надумали двигаться дальше. Не сговариваясь. Просто распрощались с приютившими нас музыкантами и покатили утром по шоссе. В сторону Калифорнии…

**15 августа 20… года**

Скоро уже окажемся на территории LA. Эван с каждым днем все больше ерзает на сиденье. Понимаю его: тут показать себя и заработать будет куда как проще. К этому он стремился. И вот цель уже прямо перед ним.

А моя? Что с моей целью? И какая, черт возьми, она?!


	4. Второй удар

В баре уже почти полностью погасили свет, лишь около стойки горела пара неярких ламп, да подсветка сцены еще мигала попеременно красным и желтым. Сидя за маленьким столиком рядом с нею, Эван пересчитывал заработанное за сегодня: разглаживал смятые купюры и складывал мелочь аккуратными стопочками, иногда отпивая из бутылки яблочный сидр. Его губы шевелились беззвучно: то ли считал вслух, то ли сочинял новую песню. А может, напевал ту, что исполнял только что. Бывает, заедает, потом не отделаться…

— Ну, сколько за сегодня? — Алекс подсел к нему, грохнув своей кружкой пива о стол, запустил руку в спутанные кудри привычным жестом. Подстричься бы не помешало, наверное. И бороду подровнять. А то не отличишь от бродяги. Хотя он и есть бродяга, разве нет?.. Два месяца как.

— Сто пятнадцать. И несколько центов. Хватит на номер и даже на ужин. И на бензин, конечно же, — Эван поднял на Алекса взгляд, улыбнулся. Устало, но тепло. Потянулся, прогнулся в спине, словно кот.

Алексу до жути сильно захотелось словно кота его погладить по щеке, покрытой легкой светлой щетиной. Или потереть за ухом. Впустить пальцы в волосы, потянуть за них, чтобы Эван еще и заурчал. Алекс торопливо взял в руки кружку:

— Да это целое состояние, приятель! Мы можем устроить целый банкет! — пиво ухнуло в желудок, затуманило мозг. Или этот вечер путал сознание? Именно этот. Вечер середины августа, что они проводили на окраине города ангелов.

— Можем, — Эван кивнул, допил сидр одном глотком, вытер губы. Сгреб деньги и спрятал их в карман потертой рубашки, встал. — Только тут, увы, не подадут, кухня закрыта уже. Но Майк, бармен, сказал, что на соседней улице есть мотель. И при нем — круглосуточная забегаловка. Так что…

Алекс допил свое пиво, поднялся тоже. Немного вело. Сколько он сегодня выхлебал? Три? Или две? Нет, три. Вроде как немного за целый вечер, но то ли пиво было такое, то ли потому, что без закуски — дало в голову хорошо. Или все же дело в вечере? В вечере августа. Черт его знает…

— Идем. Плохо, что забегаловка, но лучше, чем ничего! — Алекс подхватил Эвана под руку, потянул за собой.

— А тебе нужен ресторан в Ритц?.. — смех спутника, усталый, но довольный, отозвался теплом где-то внутри. Алекс отрицательно покачал головой, ничего не ответив. Нет, Ритц был ему не нужен. Он так и не понял, хотя думал об этом все свое долгое путешествие, что ему нужно. Хотя в данный момент времени, этим вечером, вот это: рука Эвана и его мягкая улыбка…

— Да, это, конечно, не Ритц… — получасом позже они, заливаясь смехом, почти вывалились из круглосуточной забегаловки, где ужинали, и вместо того, чтобы отправиться в мотель, не сговариваясь повернули в противоположную сторону. Почему?..

Теплая, звездная ночь окутала покоем и тишиной. Рядом с дорогой, по которой они брели, пиная иногда попадающиеся под ноги камешки, редкие еще пока сухие листья и прочий мусор, тянулся темный парк. Ворота его были приветливо открыты, и Алекс, сам не зная зачем, свернул туда. Эван, конечно же, последовал за ним.

Никого: ни посетителей, ни охраны. Почти полная тишина, лишь какая-то птица трещала что-то в кустах, да шелестела листва и хрустел гравий под ногами. Пошли наугад. Молча. Эван уже достаточно сегодня натрудил связки, наверное, ведь пел почти два часа без перерыва, а Алекс просто не знал, о чем беседовать. Именно сегодня — не знал. Странный вечер августа...

По длинной аллее вышли к какому-то водоему: то ли большому пруду, то ли маленькому озеру, в котором отражалось небо. Что-то белое выделялось на темной глади. Алекс присмотрелся прищурившись.

— Лебеди… — тихо, словно громкий голос мог напугать их, сказал Эван, останавливаясь у огораживающего водоем заборчика. Облокотился на него. Алекс пристроился рядом, плечом к плечу. Белые пятна и правда оказались птицами, что двинулись к ним, разрезая тихую водную гладь. Наверное, подумали, что у поздних посетителей окажется для них угощение.

— Увы, ребята, не запаслись, — сказал им, подплывшим и начавшим тянуть свои изящные шеи к ним, Алекс. Эван усмехнулся, простучал какой-то ритм по перилам:

— Знаешь, ведь лебеди создают одну пару и на всю жизнь. И если кто-то в паре погибает, то… — он недоговорил, замолчал. Алекс непонимающе вздернул бровь. К чему этот факт, который ему самому тоже известен? К чему он…сейчас? Эван словно уловил его мысль, повел плечом, улыбнулся. — Просто что-то вспомнилось вдруг...

Замолчали опять. Птицы, поняв, что им тут ничего не светит, поплыли обратно на середину озера, Алекс покосился на Эвана: тот смотрел им вслед не отрываясь. Губа прикушена, до чертиков серьезный, словно сейчас решал что-то важное для себя. Алекс отвернулся, почувствовав себя совершенно лишним в данном месте в данное время. Лучше сейчас будет сделать вид, что он не тут, что он — лишь фон…

Плеск воды, шелест листьев. И прозвучавший вдруг как-то странно голос Эвана. Хриплый какой-то, тихий. Не такой как обычно. Хотя он всего-то позвал Алекса:

— Ал…

Почему-то по спине побежала волна мурашек, затряслись руки, Алекс убрал их с перил, сунул в карманы, чуть подался к Эвану, хотя хотел наоборот отстраниться. Эван оказался так близко, что ожег дыханием висок. Алекс замер, потом медленно развернулся к спутнику, оказался лицом к лицу с ним, поймал взгляд. Сердце вдруг забилось как сумасшедшее…

Круговерть дней, улыбок, слов, песен, тишины пронеслась в сознании. Алекс шумно выдохнул, через силу улыбнулся, сделал шаг назад, махнул рукой в сторону выхода:

— Да? Идем?..

Эван тряхнул головой, усмехаясь, словно сам с собой пошутил мысленно, заправил прядь волос за ухо и двинулся по аллее в обратном направлении.

***

**18 августа 20… года**

Кажется... Да нет, не кажется, это определенно: Эван в меня влюблен. Я понял, почувствовал это там, в парке, ночью, когда он… Он чуть не признался мне. Что теперь делать?

Мы не сможем, я не смогу быть с ним больше вместе, если он... Если это действительно так, если мне не показалось. Потому что… то, чего он от меня ждет, я не смогу ему дать. Я не хочу ему этого давать! И это чувство вины, я… Мне кажется, я не выдержу его. Хотя в нем ли дело? Я не знаю…

Что теперь делать? Наверное, пришла пора расставаться. Иначе... Черт! Ну почему так?! Почему нельзя просто быть спутниками, пусть приятелями? Зачем все портит эта чертова любовь?!


	5. Домой

Санта-Моника, конец шестьдесят шестого. Машину оставили на ближайшей парковке, пешком спустились к пирсу. Вечер, народу до чертиков много. Огни кругом, с колеса обозрения звучит громкая быстрая музыка. Плеска волн почти и неслышно в гомоне сотен туристов и местных.

Алекс двинулся в противоположную от палаток со снедью и развлечениями сторону прямо по песку, игнорируя настил. Прошел с сотню метров вдоль кромки воды, с тихим шелестом набегающей на берег. Эван молчаливой тенью следовал за ним, не предпринимая попыток ни приблизиться, ни заговорить с того самого момента, как они вышли из авто. Наверное, чувствовал что-то. Чего явно бы не хотел. Впрочем, Алекс и сам не настаивал на разговоре.

Отойдя на приличное расстояние от шумного людного пирса, Алекс сел на песок, влажный почему-то, хотя досюда прилив не доходил, Эван устроился рядом, в метре. Алекс кинул на него быстрый взгляд: спутник смотрел на воду, на заходящее солнце, на свои руки, избегая самого Алекса. Закушенная губа отозвалась болью где-то между ребер. Алекс постарался улыбнуться, хоть вышло и скверно, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, хоть сам не знал, что, осекся, шумно выдохнул.

Плеск волн и тихий смех — неподалеку от них сидела молодая пара — были единственными звуками в окутавшей их тишине. Алекс покосился на Эвана снова: он быстро писал что-то пальцем на песке. Алекс присмотрелся: ноты. Эван записывал мелодию. Какую? Алекс сам хоть и умел играть на рояле, так сходу не смог бы понять мотива…

— Когда улетаешь домой? — резким и каким-то злым жестом стерев написанное на песке, Эван повернулся к Алексу, вопросительно приподнял бровь. Морщинки побежали от глаз. В них, цвета которых Алекс так и не разгадал за эти два месяца: то ли желтый, то ли зеленоватый, то ли серый, почудились слезы. Вновь заныло в ребрах.

Алекс повел плечом, он не думал об этом, если быть честным. Нет, он решил, что надо ехать, да. Потому что… Ну вот они уже в LA, и Эвану он больше не нужен и даже немного обуза, потому что тот стремился сюда, чтобы строить карьеру музыканта. И он уже сегодня даже созванивался с каким-то знакомым продюсером и договаривался о встрече с ним. И Алекс лишь помешает ему. Алекс, который... Который и так решил, что должен оставить Эвана, чтобы не обманывать его и не давать призрачных надежд на… А нужны ли ему эти надежды? Как же все сложно!

— Завтра. Послезавтра. Как будут билеты, — да, лучше скорее. Чтобы все это кончилось. И вернуться домой, где все просто, понятно, давно уже изучено. От чего не ждешь очередной встряски.

— Хорошо, — Эван лишь кивнул. И вновь принялся что-то писать. Наверное, готовил материал к будущему выступлению. Алекс поднялся и медленно пошел от него и от людей прочь по берегу океана.

***

**20 августа 20… года**

Вот я и в аэропорту. До рейса еще чертова уйма времени, почти пять часов. И я мог бы еще погулять по городу, посидеть в кафе или на пляже. Но решил, что лучше побуду тут. Там — все еще в этом «отпуске», с Эваном. А с ним я не могу уже больше быть. Никак. Я же уже это решил! А тут, тут вроде как уже дома. Каких-то десять часов — и Лондон. А потом еще немного — и совсем дома. И все вернется на круги своя. Все… Все то, от чего я бежал.

Черт возьми! Я хотел сменить обстановку, развеяться. Да. Понять себя. Чего я хочу. Куда я стремлюсь. Но что-то мне кажется, что ничего я так и не понял. И я вновь возвращаюсь туда, где…

Зачем? Хочу ли я этого? Правда ли, время пришло возвращаться? Я не знаю. Я пишу это — и не знаю. Буду честен сам с собой. Я просто убегаю от Эва! Но бегу ли я от него? Или я бегу от себя? От своего будущего? От того, что мне кажется опять, что… Что я привяжусь к нему, а он… Он поступит так, как все и всегда со мной поступали — бросит меня. Но не привязался ли я к нему уже? Не поздно ли?..

Он... Он удивительный. Совершенно. С ним так легко, так светло. Так радостно. И тепло. И он так понимает меня. И поддерживает. И его чувства… Глубокие, но совсем не подавляющие.

Я скучаю по нему. Уже. Мы расстались лишь несколько часов назад, а я уже скучаю. Неужели я никогда больше его не увижу? И не услышу… Нет, мы обменялись телефонами, но... Вряд ли когда он позвонит, не за чем ему. А я… Я никогда не звоню первым. Потому что мне всегда кажется, что я не нужен, и я не звоню. И я не позвоню и в этот раз. Потому что я… Я не знаю, нужен ли ему. Или он уже… Забыл меня.

У меня никогда не было такого друга, как он. Никого такого близкого, каким стал он. И… Я думал, что расстаться с ним — будет лучшим выбором. Чтобы меня не грызло чувство вины. И чтобы не было этого дурацкого страха... А я все равно боюсь. И этот новый страх, он куда больше пугает меня. Что я больше никогда его не увижу и не услышу.

Не совершаю ли я ошибки? И не лучше ли мне?..


	6. Возвращение

Где искать Эвана, не было никакого понятия. Из мотеля, где они провели последние пару дней вместе, он съехал, Алексу рассказала это почему-то сально улыбнувшаяся ему в ответ на его вопрос девушка с ресепшен. В том баре, где он играл одним вечером, тоже не знали, куда подался музыкант, исполнил свои песни и отчалил, таких пруд пруди, чтобы за ними следить.

Алекс мог бы позвонить. Просто набрать записанный в телефоне номер и спросить. Но… Он боялся. Боялся, что услышит то, чего страшился больше всего: то, что его не хотят видеть. И потому все дольше и дольше откладывал звонок, хотя с каждым новым местом, где они раньше бывали вместе и куда он возвращался в надежде найти там Эвана и где его, конечно, не находил, шансы на успех все больше таяли. Но ему казалось, что лучше будет узнать, что Эван думает на самом деле, при личной встрече. Он был уверен, что поймет это по глазам. Как понимал раньше. И что глаза не обманут, как могли голос или слова.

Вечер третьего дня, как он никуда не улетел, Алекс решил провести на пляже. Почему его потянуло туда, он не знал и сам, но почему-то он чувствовал, что должен быть там сегодня. Потому, выйдя из мотеля, сразу свернул по направлению к океану. Окраина Санта-Моники, и на улицах было пустынно. А на пляже вообще на удивление не оказалось никого. По крайней мере, насколько он мог видеть в сумерках. Наверное, всех распугала погода: довольно сильный ветер надувал серьезные волны и заставлял ежиться даже закутанного в плотную джинсовку Алекса. Впрочем, это наоборот было кстати, это одиночество. Чтобы в очередной раз подумать о правильности принятого решения. И о том, что делать дальше. И не лучше ли все же позвонить или… все же уехать.

Алекс постоял у воды, потом медленно побрел по берегу, утопая ногами во влажном песке. Кроссовки он снял, и ноги моментально замерзли, но холод позволял почувствовать себя более живым. Солнце медленно садилось прямо в океан. Алекс остановился, понаблюдал за ним. Потом продолжил идти. До домов было довольно далеко, и вскоре стало совсем темно. Надо было бы возвращаться, подумалось, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности. Но он зачем-то продолжал идти. Идти куда-то вперед. Пока ветер не принес мелодию.

Она разорвала монотонный шум волн, заставила сердце екнуть. Алекс замер, потер висок. Почудилось? Или нет? Он боялся поверить, что нет. Всмотрелся в темноту: вдалеке одинокая фигура. Кто-то сидел на песке и играл на гитаре. Эван. Не нужно было видеть, чтобы это понять…

— Эв, — прошептал Алекс, машинально делая шаг назад. Страх вновь охватил целиком. Алекс сжал кулаки. Он хотел этого. Хотел! Быть опять с этим человеком. Что стал так близок, дорог и необходим. Что принес за собой в жизнь… саму суть жизни. Нужно наконец взять себя в руки и…

Ноги понесли вперед. Десяток метров. Эван. Точно он. Ветер трепал волосы, яркую накидку, что он купил где-то в Оклахоме. Мелодия выходила из-под его пальцев как всегда нежно и печально. Он не пел, но Алекс моментально узнал песню: Кассиопея. Та самая…

Всего несколько метров разделяли их. «Ты же хочешь этого! Вернуться к нему! Тебе нужен он!» — Алекс мысленно рыкнул на себя, подошел ближе. Молча, не сказав ни единого слова, сел рядом, уставился на воду. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, к горлу некстати подступила тошнота. Алекс сжал кулаки вновь, задышал глубоко и шумно. Только бы не начался приступ. Земля поплыла куда-то под ним, он заскулил тихо. Нет, только не сейчас!

Мелодия оборвалась. Уже хорошо знакомая теплая рука уверенно легла на плечо, потянула к себе:

— Тшшш… Я держу тебя, я с тобой. Я тебя держу, — мягкий голос Эвана доносился словно сквозь вату, а слова с трудом доходили до сознания. Но Алекс все же услышал «я люблю тебя», сказанное почти на ухо.

***

**28 августа 20... года**

Катим по шестьдесят шестому, уже добрались до Аризоны. Эван за рулем, я пока не могу, последний приступ был слишком сильным, и головные боли еще возвращаются. Он настоял, чтобы я берег себя. Слушаюсь моего ангела…

Я не знаю, зачем мы едем. Я не знаю, зачем едет он. Почему он променял свою мечту об LA, об успехе и славе на меня. На меня, который не знает, чего хочет от него. И от жизни. Наверное, я… Правда ему дорог.

Я так благодарен ему за это, что он со мной.

Я... люблю его.


End file.
